6teen Reality
by darkshadow229
Summary: The reality of 6teen. One of many realities.
1. I : Trisha and the three Girls of PBS

6teen Reality

I kept thinking what a different reality would be like. This is the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teeen. It belongs to Fresh TV and Nevelana. So please don't harass me about it.

The 6teen world has changed. All 18s and under must have a permit in the form of a small digital pass to use for several items. This small, digital pass is also used for identification. Each lower adult should have a complete set of clothes sorted for the day which includes a school uniform, a work uniform and casual cloths. The mall is changed as well. Strict and constitutional rules have been set for all lower adults. For one thing, no lower adults are allowed to date or go any farther than hidden, friendly contact which means that Chad, Selena, Marlow, Catilin, Wyatt, Jonesy, Nikki, Jude and Nebula cannot go out together except when in secret areas. Ron the Rent-A-Cop is much stricter and angrier as he is actually an undercover worker for LADL (Leading Adult Domination League). Anyone 16 or under had to attend either a primary school for the specially taught or a secondary educational institution of fierce and manual learning. Those daring or idiotic enough to question LADL's high, forceful authority would be sent to a reeducation academy then to a constitutional house where they would be taught the basics of LADL and so by the end of their time, they would have been brainwashed into thinking that LADL's authority was mandatory and very helpful in the teaching of the mind. Trisha was enrolled in a small, private academy in a town in Alabama which was LADL- supported and also boarding. Those wealthy and/or intelligently supportive of LADL enough joined her in one of those many private academies. Those not were sent to the large, public schools which LADL-approved masters and mistresses taught their pupils. Like the private schools, it was optional boarding. But the dorms were dirty, disgusting and uncleaned. The public school pupils were woken at 1:00 am by banging pots and pans.

It was a sunny but cloudy afternoon. Trisha was walking to the Galleria Mall wearing her form uniform which was a cardinal blazer, a white shirt, a cardinal skirt and a cardinal and white striped tie. She was carrying her hot pink bookbag over her shoulder while checking her text messages on her cell phone. There was an invitation from Gary to watch a movie at the mall's cinema.

She looked around before typing quickly "Sure, Gary. But we have to make sure that we act like only friends. I don't want either of us to get busted. Love with all my heart, Trisha."

Trisha ran into the bathrooms to get ready for the movie. It was 3:30 pm and the movie began at 4:15 pm which meant about 30 minutes to get dressed and ready and then 15 minutes to get food and drinks then go to the movie. Trisha was walking by Nikki, Jen and Catilin.

Jen said "Well, there goes Trisha again. Even in a cardinal skirt, she still manages to look like that."

Trisha said arrogantly "Well, if it isn't Jen the Barbarian. What's a low-class deadweight like you doing here?"

All three girls are wearing white shirts, teal skirts or trousers and a grey tie which was their form uniform. The three girls went to the local public school only a few blocks from their homes and always went to the mall whenever they could.

Nikki said "Well, three eyes, so where you are heading for? Back to your house so nobody has to see you and your disgusting face again?"

Trisha gritted her teeth. If there was anybody she disliked just as much as Catilin the shack girl, it was Nikki Wong, leader of the gothic freaks. Usually Trisha would have a puff in the bathrooms with her posse after school was over but she had to meet Gary and the freaks of peasant education were going to make her tardy for her prince in shining armor to save her, the princess.

Trisha said "I'd love to fight you common witches but I have a movie to watch at the cinema in 10 minutes." and shoved Caitlin down to the floor.

Trisha smiled evilly and said "Oh, sorry, lemonhead. I forgot you were there because you never seem to have any purpose. Goodbye, squeeze."

Jen gritted her teeth. Trisha thought that she was the best-looking girl in the whole mall. She's always after them, especially Caitlin. Caitlin said it was because they used to be friends at the private school when they were younger and a childhood grudge. Trisha rushed to the cinema to see Gary. She looked at the time, 4:18. So she just missed the movie and Gary since now the doors are closed.

Meanwhile, the boys which were Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy had been at the Lemon wearing their form uniforms which were the same as the girls expect that they were wearing blue trousers.


	2. Revising New Years

6teen Reality chapter 2

Happy New Year, everybody! Get ready for the ball drop! 3…2….1…. Happy New Year!

* * *

Gary went to the same private school as Trisha. He wore a white shirt, cardinal trousers and the same tie as Trisha. He knew the LADL's laws could cause trouble for the both of them but he loved them. So that was a risk he would have to take.

Gary mumbled "Where's Trisha? The movie started 20 minutes ago…"

Meanwhile, at Trisha's mansion, her mother was sighing as she lied down on her bed. Trisha had been acting unusual lately, going out to meetings and she's starting to grow fond of the opposite gender- boys. Trisha was fond of a Garrett from her form in particular. She has seen the boy a few times after hours either playing one of those foolish games with the boys at the motel or trying to talk to her young, delicate Trisha.

Trisha's mother said angrily "That's enough. This boy….. Garrett must be stopped from my Trishette before serious problems arise."

The three boys were in Nestor, their year name. Jude was in Nestor. He was calm, laid-back and a skateboarder. Wyatt was calm, quiet, smart and hard-working. Jonesy was like Jude in some ways except that Jonesy wasn't very calm nor a skateboarder.

Jonesy was trying to revise for a quarterly exam involving physics. Unfortunately, he was distracted by the attractive women walking in the mall. Wyatt noticed his difficulty revising and gave him advice.

Wyatt said patiently "Jonesy, this exam is important. Try to focus and take notes. If you don't get at least a level 9 on the exam, you're going to be reduced."

Upon hearing this, Jonesy's eyes widened. If he got a level 9…. he just got his things back from the upper house. So he needed to pass this exam or drop out trying. He would have to go the long mile if he wanted to succeed.


	3. Life from Both PV

6teen Reality chapter 3

The boys had finished revising and were now wearing teal trousers. Jonesy were talking to Jude about jobs and girls as usual. Jude had two jobs: one where he was the manager of Stick- It, a shop that sold chicken bits on sticks like corn dogs and at the mall's ice rink driving the Zamboni. Jonesy took various "drive-by" jobs at the mall and he has been fired from every shop and/or job in the mall. Well, almost. He's never worked at the Khaki Barn where Nikki works part-time. Nikki dislikes the Khaki Barn because her form mates, Kristen, Kirsten and Chrissy (the Clones as Nikki calls them) work there as well. They all look the same but with slight modifications with each other. Nikki finds them annoying and enjoys their humiliation and manipulation which are done by Nikki herself.

Wyatt said "Jonesy, where's your next job?"

Jonesy said proudly "It's at that cool tech shop, Mega Morph. It pays great and the chicks there are **hot. **What a pity that we can't date or go out for a few pops."

Jude said "Dude, why did 2nd Lieutenant Bastilen order that nobody at any public or private school in the area can not have at least one date?"

Wyatt said "I'm not sure, Jude. The only reason I could think of is that he had a very bad childhood."

Meanwhile, Nikki was groaning. While Trisha was relaxing peacefully with servants in her private school's formal, mansion- like dorm, the rest of them were suffering. Both Trisha and her greedy, overprotective mother worked as fashion designers while Nikki worked as a low-level employee at the Khaki Barn. Life was very difficult. Caitlin was more focused on boys and the latest trends than schoolwork but of course she still does it constantly as to not fail.

Nikki thought "Could life get any worse?"


	4. Love and Politics: A Bad Combo

6teen Reality chapter 4

Now, LADL has given funds for many anti- fast food restaurants which go towards a much healthier style. One example is Fruit Friendly, a chain of health food shops where you could order and either eat or take it to go. The nearest one was on the mall's ground floor and very popular among those over 18.

Jonesy felt terrible. As if Nikki dumping him repeatedly wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with Jude! He and Nikki could only kiss each other on the cheek when they're together and that's in the camera-less washrooms. Dating period was forbidden so Jude and Jonesy being a swinging one-night couple is secret. His dad was disappointed greatly when he was caught sucking face with Nikki. If his pop found him out with Jude- his best friend since the first day of preschool- the old man would have a full-blown heart attack.

Jonesy murmured "Oh, what am I going to do?" before noticing a young girl about a year younger than him walking by. The girl looked very attractive and did seem to be available at the moment.

Jonesy got a clever look in his eyes and whispered "Operation CHEAT is in action."

The girls were in the changing rooms changing into their casual wear. Nikki put on a short-sleeve white top and jeans. Caitlin put on a sleeveless pink blouse and a maroon skirt. Jen put on her lavender hoodie to cover her white blouse and she also put a pair of jeans. Caitlin noticed Nikki staring at her and blushed.

Caitlin thought "Does Nikki- no, I must be going insane."

Caitlin did know that Nikki might think of Caitlin as more than a friend, seeing as Nikki helped Caitlin through hard times. Caitlin turned back and began to leave with Jen and Nikki.

The six met up at the Lemon. They were discussing politics with a mix of life.

Jonesy said "Dude, I'm just saying. Adults trust us enough to have permits and passes but not enough to let us poll. My pop said I can't even poll for just junior majority whip until I'm like 50. That's 1 kazillion years from now, dude." 


	5. A Early Afternoon in their Eyes

6teen Reality chapter 5

**Well, I'm a little busy at the moment. **

**Benny: ( rolls eyes) Yeah, you're really busy, huh, darkshadow?**

**With work, home, friends and working on fanfictions. Not to mention that strange illness I felt a few days back.**

**Benny: This illness has a name, folks. Writer's block for the stomach.**

**Very funny. Poking fun at a formerly ill person, Benny. So while I'm finishing up chapter 2 of The Purgatory, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Jude's POV

Sometimes, life can suck, man. It can suck like a vacuum cleaner. And the lives of us six were no exception. We were from lower middle class families with no jobs, a mediocre education and our lives were being controlled by a political group that everybody's heard of but almost nobody knows about.

Where do I live? My small house in the southern part of the city with my parents and my little brother Luke.

Luke is three years younger than me but we sort of look alike. Except for the hair and the personalities. I have blond hair and Luke has brown. I have grey eyes, he has blue. Get the picture, dude?

So I'm walking to the mall from school when I hear wheels behind me. I knew that it had to be Luke. I let the little dude borrow my skateboard yesterday. But I had to make sure he didn't get caught because the LAPD officers will take not only the skateboard but him too.

Jonesy's been acting kind of weird lately. He keeps looking at me and just yesterday, he jumped me. He didn't rob my stuff or anything but he kept on kissing me. It was so weird and then he asked me out on a date.

Now, if a chick is saying that, I'd be used to it. But when a guy is saying it, it's kinda weird. And when it's coming from Jonesy, it's even weirder. I mean this is Jonesy Garcia. The guy who managed to manipulate our 1st grade teacher so well that we hardly had any homework that year. This was Jonesy Garcia, the guy who people actually paid to ask chicks out and who has been my best friend since nursery.

So imagine my shock when he jumped me. Took me completely by surprise, man. So I noticed a few things changing too. Nikki's getting a little uncomfortable around Jonesy. She gets jumpy every time she hears his name. But it could just be something harmless. Who knows?

The last time Jonesy and I hooked up, things didn't go so well. We didn't get caught and revealed but Jonesy just decided to stop things. After three months, I stopped caring and got back to my life. Jonesy hasn't seemed to forgotten and now he wants me again.

Well...not this time.

Nikki's POV

Life is terrible. I work as a low-level employee at a horrible clothing store, my house is always a mess and my boyfriend is acting crazy. Not to mention that I now have crushes on two people. One person has my friend for more than a year now and the other happens to be my worst enemy.

Could my life get any more messed up? Well, I didn't think so. At least not until Jonesy suddenly decided that having a girlfriend is no longer necessary. Especially when he's making out with Nebula in the washrooms. That's right, I caught him right handed.

That's disrespecting the gang because we've known St-Nebula for a long time. It's disrespecting Jude because Nebula is his girlfriend. They're in a on and off relationship but still! And it's disrespecting me because I'm his girlfriend.

I would've dumped Jonesy by now but he has a few things on me. Secret documents, private photos, stories, fantasies. Things like that...private things. He said that if I even think of dumping him one more time, he'll make copies of every single thing that he has collected and give it out to everyone in the city.

My friends would be shocked and surprised. My siblings would be embarrassed to even have the same bloodline as me. My parents... oh god, my parents. I'd never be allowed out of the house again for anything but school. My life would be over and Jonesy knows it.

School is totally sucking. Things were bad before but ever since the LADL got these new bills signed into law, things have actually gotten worse. Life is now basically hell for anyone and everyone. Caitlin should know that personally. Before she ended up in our form, she was in some reeducation form. The teachers never said why Caitlin was moved in there or why she was moved out.

We just assumed that she got her act together or that she got lucky and somebody acted bad enough for her to get out. But I still don't know the real reason.

In a perfect world, Caitlin and I would be going out with plans of going to university, getting engaged, married and starting a family. However, this is not a perfect world. In fact, it is far from it.

If people would react badly to me ever going out with Caitlin, I shudder at the thought of what would happen if I went out with Trisha and people found out.

Trisha is a day student at the private school, Harris Academy. Her family is wealthy and powerful. Her mom's a housewife and her dad is a CEO of the one of the biggest companies in the country. Her uncle is one of the leaders in the LADL so I definitely know that Trisha's corruption would go unpunished.

I shuddered but I forgot all about that when I saw Caitlin. Jen had just gone to her job so I didn't have to worry about her being an obstacle. The only thing that was between me and Caitlin was that empty table.

I went over to her and smiled as she looked at me.

Caitlin asked " Nikki, what's going on?"

I internally smiled as I saw Caitlin. She still had no idea of what was going on. Such purity, such innocence. But we'll deal with that part of my mind later.

I rolled my eyes and answered " Nothing. Nothing's going on."

I looked around. Not many people were in the section of the mall where the Lemon was. Probably because they had so much homework to do. I would deal with the whole love confusion thing later.

But I knew one question stayed in my mind: Should I tell Caitlin about what Jonesy was doing?

Could I trust Caitlin not to say anything? Don't get me wrong, Caitlin's my friend but it's hard for her to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

I'm saying this and I'm one of Caitlin's friends. I decided to hold on telling Caitlin about what Jonesy was doing...not until my feelings went away.

Jude's POV

So I'm sitting at our table and Nikki passes by me with a panicked look on her face. Looked like she was scared, man. Of what? I have no clue.

I sat down at our table. The only other person there was Caitlin since Nikki just left. Wyatt was at Burger McFlipster's, Jen was at the Penalty Box working overtime on her day off of all days and Jonesy was nowhere in sight. Thank god for that.

I'm sorry about that. Jonesy's my best friend and my ex, but if he went on about how he'll help and protect me, I think I'm going to faint.

I checked my portable TV/computer when a commercial came on. I groaned as it was one of those anti-drug commercials from the LADL. These commercials are supposed to divert teens and young adults from drugs and alcohol. Instead, all it did was encourage them for the thrill.

But that happens when you have people like the LADL, man. So what comes on right after? This commercial for Backbusters, a all-around drug. It isn't exactly legal but then again, what drug is in this society?

Anyway, according to the commercial, if you buy Backbusters, you can get prizes and stuff. I thought this was a drug, not a fast food or candy. But some of the prices were actually good so I thought about it.

I thought " If I get caught, I'll become an outcast. My parents will probably never talk to me again. Luke will be disappointed of me for letting him down."

I thought " Then again, there are great prizes. Tickets to next year's Central Cup. A new car. 50 grand. Maybe trying them isn't that bad."

I don't know why the LADL even runs the anti-drug commercials. I mean, half the drugs the LADL banned aren't even that severe! They're mildly dangerous at best. So I took the pros over the cons and decided to go see if I could find a stealer.

There weren't any in the mall except for a couple of them. But I can't risk the wrath of Ron the Officer if he finds me so I'll have to check out the local spots later.

I put my earphones on and listened to my music as I saw the people of the Galleria Mall walk and pass by.

* * *

**Well, wasn't this chapter different and unique?**

**Benny: I'd like to say yes but there are a few problems.**

**Are you going to state what those problems are?**

**Benny: Definitely not.**

**Then there are probably no problems. Read and review! **


End file.
